


Eli’s First Tattoo

by FoxLoaf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Crack Fic, Memes, offensive to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxLoaf/pseuds/FoxLoaf
Summary: don't read if you love yourself





	

Eli squirmed. It was no use. He was all tied and gagged up. Ocelot pulled Eli's pants down to reveal a bum, and proceeded to stamp it with a TEEMING RED HOT branding iron with the Diamond Dogs insignia.

"You're a Diamond Doge now."  


A muffled scream.  



End file.
